naruto_akkipudenfandomcom-20200213-history
Mao Akuma
' Mao Akuma' is the leader of the 7 Harbingers of Hell and hails from legendary demon-worshipping Akuma Clan. He is an incredibly powerful S-rank samurai who is much stronger than all of the other members of the 7 Harbingers of Hell and is truly a formidable opponent. He is one of the main antagonist within the Naruto Akkipuden RP Universe. __TOC__ Appearance Mao Akuma is an extremely large and tall man with black hair, black eyes, and a brown beard. His eyes however, become red when utilizing his demonic abilities and his hair also gains a red aura. He has slightly tanned skin and likes to a wear a black body suit with a red cloth wrapped around it with the chest of the shirt ripped open. Personality Mao Akuma is an extremely heartless, cruel, cold, selfish, and sometimes stoic individual. As the leader of the 7 Harbingers of Hell, Mao has great leadership skills and qualities. He is very intelligent and good with coming up new battle strategies and tactics at the very last second even if things do not go according to plan. He is also quite fond of bragging about himself and his abilities. Although, he has the power to back his statements up. He hates ninja in general very much and will do anything to rid the world of them and their ninja ways. He is absoutely hellbent on completing his goal and believes he will complete it atll cost no matter what happens and will do ANYTHING in orer to fulfill his goal. Which is, complete and total domination over the entire world for all of eternity. Which is something he almost suceeded at until he was defeated by the Ten-Tailed Beast in combat and reverted back to his original form. Background Although most of his past is unknown, it is known that at some unknown point in time Mao Akuma alongside the rest of the 7 Harbingers Of Hell was selected as the strongest members of the clan and chosen to be a vessel for one of the 7 halves of the original Demon King. After becoming it's vessel and merging with it, he forcefully made himself into the leader of the clan and the leader of the 7 Harbingers of Hell and tookover. Ever since, he has been plotting to complete their ultimate plan Operation 666. Which was for all 7 members to train and learn how to fully unlock the power of their inner demon and transform into their demon and merge back together to reform the original Demon King. But, due to most of the members being too weak and unable to unlock their full power. He was forced to devise a new plan, which was to use the power of the Uchiha Clan's Curse of Hatred Susanoo and the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, Kurama's hatred and chakra. Then, to absorb their power and fully transform back into the original Demon King and use his power to take over the entire world. Story 7 Harbingers of Hell Arc Part 3 This arc was about Hikari and his friends waging a full-fledged war against the remaining 7 HoH members and their gargantuan demon army. After a long series of very important and major events, Takashi and Kasaiya Akuma were both killed and defeated, Mao Akuma was defeated and escaped, Rin Akuma escaped, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata died, the Demon King was destroyed, the Ten-Tails was defeated and the other Tailed Beast were extracted and released, Jin died, Scorpion took the Gedo Mazou and left, Shin took Madara Uchiha's RInnegan eyes from Jin when he died and fled. *Mao Akuma (Demon King Form) vs. The Ten-Tails (Second Form). Winner: Ten-Tails The Seven Harbingers of Hell Arc Part 4 This arc was about Hikari and his friends fighting against Mao Akuma and Rin Akuma, the last two remaining members of the 7 Harbingers of Hell. During this arc, after a long series of events, Mao Akuma was defeated and retreated, Shin captured 8 of the Tailed Beast and retreated, and Scorpion took a small portion of each of the Tailed Beasts' chakra and retreated as well. *Hikari Uzumaki and Ian Uchiha vs. Rin Akuma. Winner: None *Hikari Uzumaki, Ian Uchiha, Karasu Kenshin, Kigima Senju, and the Tailed Beasts vs. Mao Akuma. Winner: None The Seven Harbingers of Hell Arc Part 6 This arc was about Hikari and his friends fighting against Mao Akuma and Lycan Akuma, the leader of the 7 Harbingers of Hell, and his demonic pet. During this arc, after a long series of events, Mao Akuma was finally defeated once and for all, The Land of Fire was decimated, the Hidden Leaf Village and the entire landscape around it was completely obliterated and changed forever, and finally the spirits of the other 7 Harbingers of Hell members were freed from Mao's control and so were the thousands of other spirits that he had enslaved. *Hikari Uzumaki, Ian Uchiha, Karasu Kenshin, Rei Senju, Eku Senju, Nejian Hyuga, and Konoha 11 vs. Mao Akuma and Lycan Akuma. Winner: None *Hikari Uzumaki, Karasu Kenshin, and Nejian Hyuga vs. Mao Akuma. (Demon King Form) Winner: None *Hikari Uzumaki, Karasu Kenshin, and Ian Uchiha vs. Mao Akuma. Winner: None *Hikari Uzumaki, Karasu Kenshin, and Ian Uchiha vs. Lycan Akuma. Winner: Hikari Uzumaki and his allies. Abilities Mao Akuma is no doubt one of the strongest villains ever and is an incredibly powerful individual. Being the leader of the 7 HoH, he is by far much stronger than the rest.. Not only that but his kenjutsu skills are legendary and he is much better at it than any other member of the 7 Harbingers of Hell. Kenjutsu Mao Akuma is a full-fledged kenjutsu master who has been exclusively trained since birth in the ways of the sword for many many years. He is capable of using the Iaido style of combat very easily and efficiently but prefers not too since he has no need too. He fights with a large pitch-black sword known as the "Satahon" a legendary black demonic blade with an omnious partially closed demon eye in the middle of the handle of the blade. Legend says that once the eye opens, the blade will consume the souls and obliterate anything in it's path. This blade is said to be the sharpest blade in existence capable of cutting through steel, which is, the hardest metal on the planet. It is even said to be capable of cutting through things on a microscopic level, such as slicing through a single drop of rain just by touching it without the user having to do anything with it at all. It can even slice through air molecules and strip the area it sliced through of oxygen for a small amount of time. The blade is considered indestructable and contains an immesurable amount of pure destructive power, this is because the blade is said to be made from one of the horns of the original demon king. Satan Hair Mao Akuma's hair is one of his greatest weapons. He uses a jutsu known as "Satan Hair" a jutsu that allows him to make his hair grow an near-unlimited length and devour anything with it. This is because on each strand of his hair there is thousands of extremely small mouths that devour anything they come into contact with and also burn at a base level of approximately 1,300 degrees Fahrenheit. Afterwards, the beings chakra and power is transferred to him afterwards and he becomes stronger. Or he could suck their insides out and absorb their being with it, or simply just devour them without doing the previous two at all. Even a single strand of his hair is extremely strong, fast, hard, and durable. When clumped together, his hair is extremely tough to break and even if you do break it, it will simply regrow within a few seconds. His hair can also become very spiky and be used to impale his enemies and rip them apart. Legend also says that if given enough time, a single strand of Satan Hair has enough potential to devour every living thing on Earth. His hair also gains an intense glowing red aura when satan hair is activated. Fire Manipulation & Immunity Due to being half Demon, Mao Akuma is immune to all forms of fire and has the ability to control and manipulate it to a very high degree. Although he cannot manipulate it on Kasaiya Akuma's level, he can still use it better than the other members of the 7 Harbingers of Hell. He even possess pyrokinesis, the ability to manipulate flames and fire with his mind without any kind of physical movements or actions at all. Chakra Mao Akuma's regular chakra levels are naturally extremely high due to accumlating the chakra of so many people that he has devoured over the years. His chakra is extremely strong, potent, and foul. He is said to possess overwhelmingly cold and dark chakra that can strike fear into the hearts of extremely skilled sensors. His chakra levels are said to rival that of the legendary Tailed Beast themselves and is equally powerful and potent. Dark Chakra Due to being half Demon, Mao Akuma possess the ability to access the inner "Dark Chakra" reserves from his inner demon. Dark chakra is chakra created by a combination of normal chakra and a very high level of negative emotions fused together to create the pure evil "Dark Chakra". Since dark chakra is only accessible to Demons, beings who represent all that is evil and dark. Dark chakra is more powerful than normal chakra and enhances the user's abilities more if they were to use it in place of normal chakra. Those who would attempt to absorb dark chakra would simply kill themselves since any foreign being who tries to utilize it will have all of their chakra and their body's interal organs slowly devoured by the foul dark chakra. They will also become corrupted, psychotic, and evil. Demon Form Due to being half Demon and being among the top 3 strongest members in the 7 Harbingers of Hell. Mao Akuma has the ability to fully transform into his inner demon taking on a devil-like form with pale skin, a black triangular tail, black horns, black wings, sharp teeth, and sharp claws. While in this form, Mao Akuma is far more powerful than in his previous forms and is drastically more powerful than he has ever been before. This is the absolute pinnacle of his abilities and all of his jutsus and abilities reach a whole new level never seen before. However, this form is still nothing in comparison to the form he obtained after merging himself with Kurama's power and Sasuke Uchiha's Final Susanoo's power. Jutsu List Chakra Shockwave Slash Samurai Sabre Technique Flaming Body Flicker Jutsu Fire Release Armor Negative Emotions Sensing Samurai Art: Dark Body Transformation Samurai Art: Demon Howl Samurai Art: Wind Cutter Slash Samurai Art: Bone Smasher Samurai Art: Pentagram Seal Samurai Art: Pentagram Barrier Samurai Art: Burning Hellsphere Samurai Art: Satan Hair's Thirst Samurai Art: Satahon's Fury Samurai Art: Demonic Merge Samurai Art: Judgement Day Samurai Art: Demonic Technique: Lucifer's Wish Stats Theme Song Here I will list all of Mao Akuma's theme songs. Category:Pages created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Human Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Akuma Clan Category:Samurai Category:S-rank Category:Evil Category:7 HoH Category:Deceased